Los monjes Xiaolin se unen a los 68 A y B
by Yuraimi-Lee Bunny
Summary: Cuando Raimundo fue elegido guerrero Shoku, los monjes Xiaolin y Los elegidos tienen que ir en donde estan los 68 A y B,en donde nuevas aventuras comenzaran. Cronssover de todas mis caricaturas favoritas, para que sepan cuales vallan a mi cuenta.
1. Recordando momentos

Capitulo 1

Recordando momentos.

Después del encuentro de los monjes y los elegidos, los elegidos ya son parte de los monjes Xiaolin, Kandrakar y los Xiaolin unieron fuerzas de nuevo como hace 1500 años lo hizo el gran maestro Daxi y la Guadiana del aire Yan Lin.

Los monjes habían vivido muchas aventuras, sobretodo ayer; ese día fue cuando a Raimundo lo eligieron como líder de los monjes, en ese mismo momento los 68 A y B dieron la noticia de que Cassidy ya eligió a los lideres y jinetes de dragones, y todo fue igual, Raimundo como líder aire, Renée como líder tierra, Robin como líder fuego, Omi como líder agua y Liliana como líder Corazón de Kandrakar. Los jinetes N.3 como jinete de la dragona aire, Clay como jinete de el dragón de la tierra, Kimiko como jinete de la dragona del fuego, Irma como la jinete de la dragona del agua y Jen como jinete de el dragón del Corazón de Kandrakar.

Omi se sentía mal por no haber sido líder de los monjes, sintiéndose como un fracasado no quería ser líder agua, pero el equipo agua no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados así que lo animaron y aceptó ser el líder. Después se dieron cuenta de que todos los enemigos, los de los monjes, los elegidos y de los 68 A y B estaban afuera esperándolos para una batalla, se podría decir que patearon muchos traseros ese día.

Ya había terminado la pelea con la victoria de nuestros chicos así que aprovechando hicieron una gran fiesta, pero en el momento de la fiesta el Maestro Fung y los sabios de Kandrakar hablaron de una situación que algún día tenía que pasar: los monjes tenían que ir ya a reunirse con los 68 A y B para siempre y dejar el templo al igual que los elegidos.

Al acabar la fiesta, los 68 A y B volvieron a su cuartel, el Maestro Fung les dijo la noticia y se sintieron muy contentos pero algo les remordía, en la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron, desayunaron y empezaron a empacar sus cosas, al terminar el Maestro Fung les dijo otra noticia: que el ya no estaría en el templo, ahora será consejero de Kandrakar como los demás, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Omi: es en serio entonces ¿Quién se va a quedar en el templo para cuidarlo?

M. Fung: el maestro monje Wang Omi.

Kimiko: entonces lo seguiremos viendo.

M. Fung: así es Kimiko.

Raimundo: vivimos muchas cosas aquí ¿no chicos?

Clay: si desde que nos conocimos.

Carmen: y peleamos con ustedes.

Evelyn: cuando Raimundo nos traicionó.

Xiadani: también Omi junto con Carmen.

Antonio: cuando Nerissa salió de su tumba para poder eliminarnos junto con Sendali.

Jilary: que para colmo sacamos al frijolito Bean junto con Phobos príncipe de la oscuridad.

Dojo: sus enemigos junto con los nuestros son muy poderosos.

Evelyn: Si, los 68 A y B fueron muy lindos como para visitarnos muchas veces.

Raimundo: si hasta se peleaban para ver quién era el siguiente en visitarnos, aunque no puedo olvidar la vez que Ami y Yumi nos visitaron.

Kimiko: si, esa vez que conocimos a Panda Bubba y en fin en cuentas Evelyn, Yumi y tú tenían razón: era una trampa.

Evelyn: tampoco olvidare cuando los chicos del barrio nos visitaron.

Xiadani: créeme que no, con eso de que se metieron a nuestra cabeza para saber nuestras pesadillas de todos.

Clay: incluso el de esos pequeños vaqueros.

Antonio: cuando "traicione" junto con Raimundo por nuestra rebeldía la vez que fuimos con el maestro Wang y con Orube la chica gata de Kandrakar.

Jilary: mas respetos para ella.

Xiadani: si y se unieron con el frijolito y Phobos.

Evelyn: a los dos les quería golpear bien duro.

Carmen: y ese día nos había visitado Johnny, Susan y Maria y su perro Duke.

Omi: si y después ellos dos tomaron venganza metiéndose a la cabeza de Raimundo y Evelyn.

Evelyn: se tenía que meter a la de Antonio no a la mía pero gracias a los chicos aire que fueron llamados por Ace Bunny.

Carmen: menos mal que estaban de visita los Loonatics.

Kimiko: bueno en pocas palabras vivimos muchas aventuras pero la vez de esa sirena.

Jilary: si todos mas embobados no podían estar incluyendo a Cosmo y a Timmy.

Evelyn: si cayeron redonditos.

Raimundo: miren ni hablen porque ustedes las chicas también cayeron.

Xiadani: lo admitimos de acuerdo y hablando de distracciones "Mala Mala Raimundo"

Raimundo: no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Evelyn: (muerta de la risa) es cierto así te bautizó Susan por haber usado shen-gon-wus durante el eclipse heylin.

Todos estaban muertos de la risa, Raimundo bufaba de enojado.

Clay: ese día nos había visitado las Sailor scouts y de repente todos los chicos aire vinieron a salvarlo.

Raimundo: si Bellota me regaño bien bonito.

Evelyn: y N.3 tan distraída que es todavía se acerca a ti y le diste un buen golpe.

Kimiko: y a los demás les dio un tic nervioso durante una semana, te veían y ya te imaginaban así, en ese momento para mí era muy feo verte así pero con lo que te dijo Susan me acuerdo y me mato de la risa.

Omi: (imitando la voz de Susan) "es igualito a Mala Mala Yong"

Evelyn: (transformado en Rock Lee) entonces llamémoslo "Mala Mala Raimundo"

Omi: si es cierto Lee fue el que le dio la idea a Susan.

Raimundo: recuérdenme darle un golpe a los cuando llegue al cuartel.

Clay: no es para tanto tal vez se le salió.

Dojo: hablando de ninjas la vez que vinieron los de Naruto a visitarnos fue la vez que buscamos el ave del paraíso.

Kimiko: si fue muy bueno de su parte avernos ayudado.

Evelyn: miren lo único que sé es que vivimos muchas cosas aquí, risas, llantos, peleas, traiciones, de todo.

Omi: yo soy el que más siento irme del templo, yo aquí viví.

Clay: yo que todos vamos a sentir una gran pena irnos de aquí.

Carmen: hasta nosotros nos encariñamos del templo.

Todos voltean a ver el templo, en sus mentes, cada uno recuerdan momentos diferentes en las que vivieron.

Evelyn: un momento ¿Quién va a venir por nosotros?

M. Fung: es cierto no me dijeron.

De repente sienten un gran torbellino, ven al cielo: era un helicóptero negro, todos se hicieron para atrás y viéndolo con extrañeza, el helicóptero termina de bajar y de ahí sale Frankie, la líder del equipo de mansión Foster, el que iba manejando el helicóptero era Haruka (Sailor Uranus) y a su lado Michiru (Sailor Neptune) las dos son Sailor scouts de los planetas exteriores, los tres bajaron del helicóptero corriendo hacia los chicos.

Frankie: chicos ya llegamos venimos por ustedes.

Haruka: rápido porque los chicos están muy entusiasmados.

Michiru: Haruka no los apures, creo que tiene que hacer algo antes irnos ¿verdad?

Todos: si.

Los chicos se acercan al maestro Fung y cada uno le da un cálido abrazo, el maestro Fung se sintió muy bien, estuvo a punto de llorar, los chicos aun lo seguían viendo queriendo una respuesta del Maestro Fung.

M. Fung: jóvenes monjes, les deseo mucha suerte con los nuevos retos que les llegara al unirse con los 68 A y B, los entrene muy bien y aunque a veces tenía sus problemas como equipo se que ustedes solos podrán resolverlos, Raimundo: ahora tú debes supervisarlos y guiarlos al camino del bien, y por favor… no te dejes llevar por el poder.

Raimundo. Le doy mi palabra de dragón Xiaolin del viento, y de guerrero Shoku.

M. Fung: jóvenes elegidos: igual que los monjes. Mucha suerte, espero haberlos entrenado bien, sus habilidades aumentaron junto con el de los monjes, debo admitirlo.

Carmen. Gracias Maestro Fung.

Xiadani: fue un gusto conocerlo.

Antonio: tenerlo como maestro.

Jilary: Gracias por todo.

Evelyn: y mucha suerte en Kandrakar.

Frankie: chicos se nos hace tarde.

Michiru: Frankie.

Frankie. ¿Qué? Es que es cierto.

M. Fung: chicos no esperen más, no se preocupen los volveré a verlos, ya lo saben.

Todos: SI MAESTRO FUNG.

Los chicos se alejaron del maestro dirigiéndose al helicóptero y empezando a subir en él.

Antonio: que melancólicos si aun lo vamos a ver.

Omi: si pero ya no lo vamos a tener de compañía tan seguido.

Todos suben al helicóptero, al despegar los chicos ven hacia el templo como poco a poco se alejan de una parte de su vida

Frankie: chicos no se preocupen se divertirán mucho con los 68 A y B.

Haruka: no se preocupen algo ha pasado con los 68 A y B con lo mismo que ustedes, se ponen tristes por dejar su hogar pero con el tiempo que pasan con los 68 A y B quieren regresar a su hogar pero ya con todo el equipo.

Los chicos le sonríen a Haruka, en eso para romper el hielo.

Haruka: Monjes, nunca se los he preguntado y recuerdo que una vez Raimundo me lo preguntó pero no le respondí porque quería que ustedes también oyeran.

Frankie: Haruka, los vas a traumar.

Raimundo: es cierto ¿eres chico o chica?

Omi: si, vamos Haruka, dinos.

Haruka: ok, pero primeo díganme ¿Qué creen que soy?

Los monjes: hombre.

Haruka: error, soy una chica, jajaja.

Los monjes se quedaron pasmados por tal respuesta, los elegidos se estaban riendo al igual que Frankie, Michiru solo veía con una sonrisa la situación.

Haruka: ya que aclaramos las cosas, ya no tienen más dudas, espero.

Clay: Entonces… tu y Michiru…

Michiru: si, Clay, lo somos Haruka y yo, ¿algo más?

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados pero luego sonrieron, Michiru les da una sopa instantánea.

Michiru: coman chicos porque el viaje de aquí a Estados Unidos es muy pero muy largo.

Los chicos le agradecen a Michiru, y todos empezaron a comer de una rica sopa, el viaje iba ser largo solo que se preguntaban ¿Cómo los iban a recibir los 68 A y B?

CONTINUARA…


	2. Un recorrido

Capitulo 2

Un Tour por el cuartel de los 68 A y B

Eran las 9 de la noche, estaban ya en Estados Unidos en ciudad Gótica cerca de una pequeña isla donde había una torre en forma de "T", si, era la torre de los jóvenes titanes y también…

Frankie: las presento al cuartel de los 68 A y B.

Kimiko: ¿Por qué tiene forma de "T"?

Michiru: Cuando llegaron los jóvenes titanes para unirse con nosotros ellos propusieron que viviéramos con ellos.

Frankie: ya es tarde yo creo que ya no están despiertos.

El helicóptero termina de despegar, ellos bajan y van caminando, entran en la torre donde estaba oscuro, suben unas escaleras y entran en un cuarto el cual también estaba oscuro.

Frankie: se los dije, ya se durmieron estos chicos.

Michiru: yo que tu no me confío.

Haruka: es cierto, ellos son muy escurridizos.

De repente se prenden las luces todos los chicos estaban ahí con comida en la mesa, un pastel y un cartel de "bienvenidos"

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

Frankie: condenados entonces si estaban despiertos.

Mac: si solo que Bloo se durmió.

Bloo estaba con la cara aplastada en la mesa y roncando.

Mac: Bloo despierta ya llegaron.

Bloo: por fin ¿pues que se pararon a comer o qué?

Omi: no, Michiru nos dio de comer.

Bloo: ¿entonces?

Frankie: ¿yo cuando dije que íbamos a llegar en un instante?

Bloo: nunca, pero no era para tanto.

Xiadani: lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí ¿no?

StarFire: (corre muy rápido a abrazar a Raimundo) Raimundo, que bueno que llegaste ahora estarás con nosotros para siempre.

Raimundo: Star, me estas estrangulando.

Raimundo ya estaba morado de no poder respirar, después StarFire también toma a Evelyn y le pasa lo mismo.

Evelyn: dios, no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza.

Antonio: Que bueno que no estoy en sus zapatos.

De repente llega Jonesy tomándolo del cuello con un brazo y con el otro haciéndole "cerillito" en la cabeza (es frotar con el puño en la cabeza muy rápidamente por si no lo sabían)

Jonesy: hola chico fuego ¿como estas?

Kimiko: tenía que ser Jonesy el "macho"

Regie: si así son ¿verdad?

Kimiko: Regie te extrañe mucho ¿Cómo vas con tu revista?

Regie: muy bien es muy vendida.

Naruto: ¡HOLA XIADANI Y OMI!

Omi: Naruto ¿como estas?

Xiadani: te extrañe desde la última vez que te vi.

Naruto: si desde ese ave del paraíso, que lata, solo para que nos dijera "los poderes" que teníamos.

Omi: Pero nos sirvió que nos dijera eso y de demostrarle a Chease Young que éramos fuertes.

Terra: Clay que bueno volverte a ver (dándole un golpe en el brazo)

Clay: a ti también Terra ¿ya controlas mejor la tierra?

Terra: pero claro, Jilary extrañaba verte a ti también.

Jilary: si extrañaba tus codazos.

Zoey: Carmen, Dojo que bueno que ya llegaron.

Serena: si aunque muy tarde me moría de hambre con solo ver la comida de la mesa.

Dojo: tú eres muy tragona.

Carmen: mira quién habla.

Frankie: bueno ya que se estuvieron matándose de hambre y que ellos ya llegaron ya pueden comer.

Bloo: pero de castigo…

N.3: ¡BOLITA A LOS MONJES Y A LOS ELEGIDOS!

La mayoría de los 68 A y B fueron pero volando hacia los chicos, los demás solo los veían con cara de dolor, los monjes como los elegidos gritaron y tuvieron una bolita muy aplastante y dolorosa.

TenTen: eso debió doler.

Ace Bunny: AUUUUH.

Raven: con "a" mayúscula.

Fue una noche que nadie se la imagino, se fueron a dormir muy tarde, los monjes se quedaron con la boca abierta con solo ver sus cuartos, eran muy pero muy grandes, durmieron como unos bebes, cuando ya había amanecido los chicos se despertaron, se bañaron en el baño de su cuarto, salieron y vieron que casi no había nadie solo estaba Frankie, los elegidos y Alex una chica del equipo tres espías sin límite, controla el fuego.

Omi: ¿y los demás?

Xiadani: a buenos días chicos que flojos, son las 9:30 de la mañana.

Raimundo: ¿a qué hora se levantaron?

Evelyn: a las ocho.

Clay: madrugan como un gallo, con razón cuando el maestro Fung nos levantaba temprano no se quejaban.

Alex: bueno pues empecemos con el tour del cuartel de los 68 A y B.

Kimiko: ¿un tour?

Antonio: si, a cada nuevo intrigante que apenas conoce la torre se le hace un tour.

Jilary: no se preocupen será como de dos horas y después desayunaremos.

Dojo: entonces comencemos.

Frankie: Entonces salgamos.

Salen de la torre quedando en el aire libre, bajan unas escaleras y ven una cancha de fútbol muy bien cuidada con su reja.

Alex: esta es la cancha de fútbol.

Raimundo: ¿aquí practican fútbol? ¿Quienes juegan?

Evelyn: casi todos, yo era y creo que sigo siendo portera, Xiadani delantera y Antonio portero del equipo de los chicos.

Liliana: si y yo la líder del equipo de las chicas.

De la nada salió Liliana del equipo los rugrats crecidos ella es líder del equipo corazón de Kandrakar y parece que también del equipo de fútbol femenino.

Raimundo: y el de los chicos.

Antonio: tú.

Raimundo: ¿en serio? (con su cara de alegría y con ojos brillantes)

Omi: ¿de qué mas es líder Raimundo?

Frankie: según me dijo Bloo quieren hacerlo presidente del "grupo de las bromas"

Kimiko: ¿se hacen bromas entre ustedes?

Alex: no todos, pero ese equipo es de cuidado porque sus bromas son medio pesadas y ahora con Raimundo como presidente no me lo quiero imaginar.

Clay: quien se iba a imaginar que Raimundo sería líder en 4 equipos.

Raimundo: ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo soy magnifico como líder en cualquier grupo.

Alex: ¿haber y en el de la moda?

Raimundo: no te pases de la raya Alex.

Frankie: ¿pues qué crees? Kimiko es la presidenta de la moda.

Kimiko: ¿en serio? Súper.

Omi: ¿y yo?

Liliana: lo siento Omi tú te quedas atrás.

Omi pone su cara de enojado.

Frankie: saben creo que no, como aquí también se juega básquetbol tú podrías ser líder del equipo.

Omi: acepto la presenta.

Todos: propuesta.

Omi: eso también.

Dojo: ¿Qué otros deportes hay?

Carmen: está el de hokie sobre hielo como el de patines, patinaje sobre hielo artístico, patineta, surf.

Raimundo: ALTO, ¿también hay surf?

Evelyn: mejor nos vamos antes que al brasileño le dé un paro (empujándolo hacía la salida)

Liliana: (Gritando a lo lejos) LUEGO TE DIGO QUIEN ESTA EN EL EQUIPO DE LOS CHICOS.

Raimundo. OK.

Los chicos entran de nuevo a la sala donde hay una gran computadora que a la vez es el televisor, ven a Dill del equipo rugrats crecidos, Otto del equipo el escuadrón del tiempo, Neji y Shino del equipo Naruto, ellos con el poder de la tecnología siendo los únicos en ese equipo.

Frankie: este es la computadora central la cual nos avisa con una alarma que problema hay y de que rango es.

Clay: ¿Por qué el rango?

Neji: verán se dividen en rangos como las misiones ninja, A, B, C Y D. los del rango D son problemas pequeños los cuales se les asignan a los de 12 a menor edad, los del rango C y B á los de 13 en adelante, mientras que los de rango A tiene que ir todos.

Kimiko: ¿no pueden ir todos sin hacer rangos?

Dill: no porque si hay un problema de que ya no puedan pelear entonces se piden refuerzos lo que se quedan aquí.

Otto: no significa que nos podemos quedar tranquilos los demás que no van a la misión se quedan viendo cómo va la pelea claro por cámaras que pusimos en unos satélites que nosotros inventamos.

Omi: que interesante y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shino: nosotros cuidamos la computadora para que no le pase nada, como un virus o algo así.

Frankie: no le va a pasar nada ustedes son los mejores antivirus.

Kimiko: ¿en serio?

Alex: si, su habilidad como es la tecnología ellos se meten en la computadora y con las habilidades ninja como los 64 puntos de Neji y los insectos de Shino matan al virus, desgraciadamente no se puede ver como la hacen pero como nos lo cuentan ellos son muy bueno, al igual que Dill y Otto ellos como tienen esas habilidades y también las suyas matan al virus.

Frankie: bueno y como verán también es el televisor se usa de las dos maneras.

Jilary: sigamos porque esto no es todo, a la cocina.

Se van a la derecha de la sala, abren una gran puerta y van a muchas chicas y chicos moviéndose muy rápido, la cocina era totalmente blanca sin ninguna mancha, de repente Zoey, la líder del equipo mew mew power y portadora del poder del corazón de Kandrakar se acerca a los chicos.

Zoey: bienvenidos a la cocina aquí como verán estamos muy atareados.

Clay: huele delicioso.

De repente se acerca montada en un monociclo y las manos ocupadas con muchos platos la optimista Kikki también del equipo de Zoey que controla el fuego.

Kikki: claro que huele rico aquí los expertos en la comida hacen lo que es el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

Clay: ¿y quiénes son?

Kikki: el equipo mew mew power, Lita la chica que controla la tierra del equipo Sailor Moon, Chico bestia que tiene el poder de la música, Ciborg con el poder de guerrero ambos del equipo jóvenes titanes, Chouji del poder guerrero y Naruto que controla el agua del equipo Naruto, Ron con el poder fuego del equipo Kim posible y uno que otro se mete a la cocina pero los que mencione siempre están aquí.

Raimundo: que Clay se meta, será todo un honor para el.

Clay: no, no debería…

Kikki: PERO COMO NO, tu eres uno de los mejores en la carne, ya sabes que Chouji te admira por la carne que te gusta.

Clay: ¿entonces si puedo?

Zoey: por su puesto empieza mañana solo te aviso que es de levantarse un poco mas temprano que los demás.

Clay: de eso no hay problema.

Omi: ¿y por qué Corina no hace nada?

Todos ponen la mirada en Corina la chica con el poder del agua del equipo mew mew power la cual estaba tomando el té en una mesita.

Zoey: (enojada) CORINA MUEVE ESAS LINDAS PIERNAS Y HAS ALGO VEZ LA TEMPESTAD Y NO TE INCAS.

Corina: lo siento pero es mi hora del té.

Zoey: TODO EL TIEMPO ES TU HORA DEL TÉ NI SI QUIERA SE POR QUE ESTAS EN LA COCINA SIEMPRE.

Corina: porque yo soy la que les digo que deban de hacer y que hace falta, además ve, nadie se queja cuando tú eres la única.

Zoey: (algún día me las pagaras) bueno pues creo que es lo único que pueden ver de la cocina.

Carmen: si y ya no explotes, Corina es siempre así desde el café "mew mew" si ya sabes que va a seguir así ya no le pidas mas.

Zoey: tienes razón.

Evelyn: siguiente parada otro lugar menos este.

Frankie cierra las puertas, se van de la sala entrando en un pasillo, caminando un rato veían muchos cuartos con los nombres de los 68 A y B, de repente en un salón pasan el cual era la sala de entrenamiento todo mundo estaba ahí, el cuarto estaba dividido en 20 cuartos el cual cada cuarto eran un cuadrado de 20 por 20 metros, En el cuarto de control estaba Tech E. Coyote que controla el agua del equipo Loonatics.

Tech e. Coyote: Hola vienen a lo del recorrido ¿verdad?

Alex: si Doc.

Omi: ¿Doc?

Tech E. Coyote: si la mayoría me dicen así o si no Coyote.

Raimundo: bueno ¿y aquí que se hace además de entrenar?

Tech E. Coyote: en cada cuarto hay un simulador el cual toma el escenario de cada cuarto puede ser de diferente manera desde un cuarto sin luz hasta una ciudad, hay enemigos robots y muchas cosas, aquí manejamos el rango como les explico Neji si es que ya lo visitaron.

Clay: ¿y todos entrenan al mismo tiempo?

Tech E. Coyote: si los que son equipos de tres comparten un cuarto con otros equipos, el caso de los equipos Kim Posible, tres espías sin límite, padrinos mágicos, locuras de Andy, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Lola y Virginia, chicas súper poderosas y escuadrón del tiempo.

Omi: ¿nosotros compartiremos cuarto?

Tech E. Coyote: tal vez si tal vez no.

Frankie: en realidad varía.

Antonio: siguiente parada: la sala de juntas.

Salen de ahí y caminan otro rato hasta llegar a una sala donde hay muchas sillas y un estrado, como si fuera un cine pero sin pantalla.

Raimundo: ¿aquí que hacen?

Frankie: somos muy fiesteros así que digamos que este es un foro para cantar o para hacer las fiestas de baile y también para algún problema sobre alguna misión.

Clay: aquí se canta.

Alex: si hay muchos con talento escondido.

Evelyn: extrañamente los aire y los fuego sabemos tocar la guitarra, los agua el teclado, los tierra son vocalistas, el guerrero la batería y los de música cualquier instrumento.

Frankie: otro tema curioso es que a nosotros nos encanta entrenar con música nos motiva.

Raimundo: por fin alguien me comprende ¿y en serio se tocar la guitarra?

Antonio: si y que no se te salgan los sumos.

Omi: se sientan en orden ¿verdad?

Jilary: si según nuestro numero.

Kimiko: por cierto ¿Cuál es nuestro número?

Carmen: el Omi es 27 B, el de Clay es 28 B, el de Raimundo 29 B y el de Kimiko 27 A.

Alex: en pocas palabras los hombres son B y las mujeres son A, y no olvidemos a las mascotas ellos son C.

Clay: ¿y cómo le hacen para aprenderse tantos números?

Frankie: en realidad así nos dicen la gente que nos conoce nosotros nos podemos decir por nuestros nombres mientras no sea en público.

Se oyen unas bocinas por toda la torre quien era Ron del equipo Kim Posible.

Ron: el desayuno ya esta, repito el desayuno ya esta y por favor no se amontonen porque hay carne nueva ósea los monjes

Omi: ¿carne nueva?

Kimiko: que somos nuevos.

Carmen: aquí termina el recorrido.

Jilary: y fue de una hora, no tanto.

Los chicos se van y van a un gran comedor donde todos estaban ya sentados esperando a los de la cocina. Los monjes se sientan donde hay unas sillas con sus nombres, a su izquierda estaban los Loonatics, a la derecha las chicas súper poderosas y al frente los chicos de Naruto.

Raimundo: que día tengo hambre.

Sakura: ¿les gusto el recorrido?

Omi: si muy bonito.

Ino: si recuerdo cuando llegamos desconocíamos tantas cosas.

Shikamaru: lo que no te gusto es que tu cuarto no esta tan cerca al de Sasuke mientras que el Sakura sí.

Ino: (enojada) mejor cierra la boca antes que te la borre.

Rock Lee: Raimundo ¿ya te dijeron quien está en el equipo de fútbol?

Raimundo: no me dijo Liliana que luego me dice.

Rock Lee: conociendo a Liliana no te va a decir como estrategia así que me dijo Filiberto que te diera la lista junto con la lista de los chicos de las bromas.

Raimundo: gracias.

Los chicos de cocina llegan con muchos tipos de desayunos, huevos, waffles, jugo de naranja, leche etc.

Naruto: buen provecho chicos.

Todos empezaron como locos a tomar la comida sirviéndose en los platos, fue una hora de desayuno y bromas entre sí, los monjes se la pasaron bien.

Frankie: ¡SILENCIO!

Se oyó un gran silencio que hasta los pensamientos se podían oír.

Evelyn: miren es que a los monjes no les hemos dado la noticia.

Los monjes: ¿cuál?

Todos: ¡QUE VAN A IR A LA ESCUELA!

Los monjes: ¿QUE?

CONTINUARA…


	3. Primer día de escuela

Capitulo 3

Primer día de escuela, más amistades

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta con solo saber que así de la nada van a ir a la escuela.

Raimundo: salgo de una y entro a otra.

Omi: ¿Qué es escuela?

Frankie: lugar donde se estudia Omi.

Omi: ¿artes marciales?

Jonesy: Viejo ¿que vives en una cueva o qué?

Caitlin: mira Omi en la escuela se estudia materias como el español las matemáticas, biología y sus ramas pero se va de nivel a nivel según la edad.

Nikki: de 6 a 12 años se estudia en la primaria, de 12 a 15 la secundaria, de 15 a 18 la preparatoria y según la carrera que escojas es los años que te tardas, según mis cuentas a los 24 años ya eres un profesional de lo que te dedicaste para poder trabajar.

Omi: entonces yo quiero ser maestro de artes marciales.

June: genial y además ya estas a la mitad del recorrido.

Carmen: bueno ahorita les explicamos todo para prepararlo para mañana.

Raimundo: mañana tan rápido.

Antonio: mañana es lunes.

Frankie: vamos no sean tan flojos ya los inscribí así que no hay vuelta atrás.

Yumi: lo de flojo será una misión imposible para Raimundo, Frankie.

Frankie: si tienes razón.

Will (de W.I.T.C.H.): procura no dormirte Rai porque te comen.

Raimundo: ja-ja-ja (modo de sarcasmo) que chistositos pero les aviso que no soy tan flojo y ya verán que si me pondré al corriente.

Todos empiezan a recoger las cosas de la mesa, paso el día y al llegar la noche se durmieron a las 10 ya que se levantarían a las 6:30 de la mañana, al llegar esa hora el despertador sonó y todos se habían levantado excepto los monjes.

Raimundo: cállate tonto despertador.

Kimiko: 5 minutos más.

Omi: no quiero ir.

Clay: tengo las sabanas pegadas a mí.

Rock Lee y Evelyn habían entrado al cuarto de Raimundo, en eso Lee levanta un gong y Evelyn el palo con el que lo iba a tocar, igual Jilary y Sakura en el cuarto de Clay, Antonio y Kiba en el cuarto de Kimiko, Xiadani y Naruto en el cuarto de Omi, todos al mismo tiempo tocan el gong lo que causo que los monjes pegaran un grito en el cielo.

Raimundo: a ustedes dos los voy a corretear.

Rock Lee: levántate o te voy a jalar de los pies.

Evelyn: y lo cumple.

Raimundo: no te creo.

Rock Lee: yo me levanto a las 6:00 para entrenar y te lo vuelvo a decir párate o te jalo de los pies y Evelyn es capaz de ayudarme.

Raimundo: no me voy a parar hasta que me lo demuestren.

Jilary y Sakura ya habían salido del cuarto de Clay, al igual Antonio y Kiba y Xiadani con Naruto.

Naruto: no fue nada difícil.

Antonio: no pero a Kimiko le salió fuego por todo el cabello de lo enojada.

Kiba: si nos corrió a almohadazos.

Sakura: con Clay fue fácil.

Jilary: y eso por su caballerosidad.

En eso oyen unos gritos de Raimundo, después salieron muertos de la risa Lee y Evelyn.

Jilary: ¿qué paso?

Rock Lee: Evelyn lo jalo de los pies, yo comencé a quitarle el suéter de la pijama para que entrara a bañarse y gritó corriendo hacia el baño.

Antonio: que malos son pero me hubieran llamado para ayudarles.

Eran las 6:45 y los monjes se estaban peinando cada quien con su estilo, excepto Clay ya que en la escuela no dejan llevar sombrero, 7:50 y salieron a desayunar muy pocos estaban en la mesa para desayunar solo los que iban a la escuela y a trabajar.

Omi: ¿ustedes son los que van a la escuela?

Bridgett (Mew Mew Power): si Omi solo que algunos van a la secundaria otros a la primario, preparatoria, Darien va a la universidad y Setsuna trabaja de diseñadora de modas.

Frankie: vamos que les queda poco tiempo.

Empezaron a desayunar, después vieron en la entrada unas mochilas unas tenían nombre solo esta vez para que los monjes vieran cuáles eran sus mochilas. Salen de la torre y ven que Frankie está arriba de un autobús que decía Foster con muchos colores.

Vieron que todos empezaron a subir al autobús los que no iban a la escuela solo se despedían desde lejos viendo como se iba el camión.

Llegando a la calle veían como otras personas empezaban a abrir sus puestos, iban a la escuela, a su trabajo.

Omi: Frankie ¿todos vamos a la misma escuela?

Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi): no Omi las escuelas son diferente, es que no encontramos ninguna que tenga todos los rangos en una misma escuela.

Frankie: correcto, ya llegamos, Primaria bajen por favor.

Todos los más chicos empezaron a bajar del autobús despidiéndose y deseándoles suerte a los monjes, su uniforme era de falda o pantalón de color gris, su suéter de color azul marino con una camisa de abajo color blanco, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

Clay: ¿estaremos divididos nosotros?

Zoey: no ustedes estarán en el salón 3 "B" con las chicas Puffy Ami Yumi, las Sailor scouts pero de los planetas interiores, Bridget, Corina, Evelyn y yo.

Frankie: Preparatoria baje ya llegamos

Los chicos un poco mas grandes se bajan, su uniformo era de verde un poco fuerte con una corbata negra, blusa blanca, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, también deseándoles suerte a los monjes.

Frankie: ya solo faltan los de secundaria.

Kimiko: ¿Qué otros grupos hay?

Taranee (de W.I.T.C.H.): las chicas W.I.T.C.H., los jóvenes titanes, Jilary y Antonio están en el salón 3 "A", los rugrats crecidos, los chicos del equipo robot adolecente, Xiadani y Carmen son del salón 3 "C".

Frankie: llegamos chicos de secundaria bajen, monjes buena suerte.

Darien: cuídense y Raimundo corre muy rápido.

Setsuna: en este caso que empiece con el calentamiento.

Raimundo: ¿Por qué?

Corina: entrando ya entenderás.

El uniforme de los chicos era el suéter color verde fuerte, la falda o pantalón de color gris con rayas verdes, su camisa con cuello de blanco también las calcetas y los zapatos color negro, al entrar vieron el patio, los monjes se dieron cuenta que la escuela era de puras chicas.

Omi: ¡nosotros somos los únicos chicos!

Chico Bestia: si, somos como un experimento de cómo esta secundaria de chicas puede convertirse en una mixta, ósea que cuales serian los cambios.

Robin: entiendes por qué dijo Darien que corrieras porque estas chicas están "ardidas".

Bratt (de la robot adolecente): si pero otras tienen contacto con los chicos así que no tienen problema.

Reya: bueno son las 7:25 hay que irnos antes de que llegue la maestra de Matemáticas.

Kimiko: ¿empezamos con matemáticas?

Tommy (rugrats crecidos): no te preocupes hoy les toca taller, que les diga que taller les toca, lo escogimos según sus gustos.

Evelyn: apúrense porque la maestra de matemáticas es buena onda menos cuando está enojada.

Cada grupo se va por su lado, los de 3 "B" entraron a un salón, los monjes entraron un poco nerviosos de cómo las chicas la recibirían.

Bridget: no se pongan nerviosos, vengan.

Las mesas del salón eran de pareja, Mina (Sailor Moon) se sentó con Reya, Zoey con Lita, Bridget con Corina, Amy (Sailor Moon) con Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi), Serena (Sailor Moon) con Yumi, Clay con Omi y Raimundo con Kimiko.

Raimundo: ¿y donde se sienta Evelyn?

Mina: ahí con Leticia.

Leticia es la amiga del alma de Evelyn, tiene cabello corto y unos ojos café oscuro, con ellas estaba Vaitiare también amiga del alma, una chica gordita de cabello castaño claro y ojos color negro.

Vaitiare: Evelyn- chan te extrañamos todo este tiempo.

Leticia: si solo por estar en un templo chino ¿Cómo te fue?

Evelyn: de maravilla.

Leticia: y como no si estuviste con Antonio y ahora con el tal Raimundo, nombre estuviste en el cielo.

Evelyn: no digas esas cosas Raimundo como Antonio son amigos.

Vaitiare te voy a repetir como nos escribías como e-mail "Raimundo es un chavo brasileño con un gran sentido del humor, es fuerte, rebelde y las cejas es lo que más me gusta de el"

Leticia: "pero lo chistoso es que se parece a Antonio, solo que Antonio no es tan rebelde y tan terco como Raimundo, estoy…"

Leticia y Vaitiare: "entre la espalda y la pared"

Evelyn: como eso si se aprenden y la tarea no, de castigo se los voy a presentar.

Las chicas se acercan a las demás quedando en la bolita de los chicos y de los monjes.

Evelyn: monjes les quiero presentar a Leticia y a Vaitiare.

Leticia y Vaitiare: mucho gusto.

Clay: y ¿cuando llegara la maestra?

Leticia: la maestra Ivon llegara en cualquier momento pero de eso no hay que preocuparnos.

Vaitiare: cuéntame Kimiko ¿es cierto que eres una haker?

Kimiko: y una de las mejores.

Vaitiare: yo también lo soy me encanta la Internet y el rock.

Leticia: a mí también el rock, el básquetbol, el capoeira.

Raimundo: yo se capoeira, de por sí de Brasil viene la capoeira y yo soy de ahí.

Leticia: ¿en serio? por favor enséñame.

Ivonne: ¿Si? enséñenme a mí también, pero quienes son los nuevos chicos.

De la nada aparece la maestra Ivon, tenia cabello rojo con ojos café claro, alta y parecía que estaba jugando según por el modo en que hablo.

Ivonne: y déjenme adivinar, los trajo Evelyn ¿verdad?

Evelyn: si maestra son nuevos.

Ivon: de acuerdo siéntese excepto los nuevos para que se presenten.

Los chicos se paran enfrente de todas, primero paso Omi y todas le dieron ternura ya saben por ser pequeño y con una gran cabeza amarilla, después Kimiko pasó y a las chicas les encanto los gustos según la moda, Clay pues digamos que a las chicas no les causo nada eso no significa que no les allá gustado su caballerosidad, de Raimundo pues lo típico paso y las chicas empezaron a babear por él, terminando la clase que dura 50 minutos se fueron de ese salón y entraron a otro, su maestra se llama Yolanda Hilario, es pequeña y no a todos les cae bien, extrañamente no enseñan ingles sino francés esa fue la clase que les toco su maestra se llama Zoila, después español, se llama Guillermo Santana, después fue el receso.

Raimundo: gracias dios el receso.

Kimiko: no es para tanto me callo bien la maestra Ivon.

Omi: si todos me cayeron bien.

Serena: vámonos a comer.

Bajan las escaleras para ir al patio ahí ven a los demás sentados en el suelo.

Hay Lin: ¿Cómo les fue?

Clay: bien hasta ahorita.

Filiberto (rugrats crecidos): ahorita después del receso nos toca taller.

Raimundo: ¿nos toca?

Kimi (rugrats crecidos): si, el 3 "A" y el 3 "B" les toca juntos taller estas tres últimas horas.

Ciborg: Vamos chicos tenemos que ir a la cooperativa por comida.

Omi: ¿Qué es cooperativa?

Amy: lugar donde se compra comida y todo lo que se vende en una tienda pero Ciborg tiene razón vamos por comida.

Jilary: Solo son 10 minutos de receso.

Raimundo: ¿Qué?

Xiadani: como oíste, pidan lo que hay en esta tabla y coman.

Los chicos empezaron a amontonarse entre todas las niñas, como en 2 minutos con todo y empujones entre niñas pudieron salir de ahí con su comida, comieron y platicaron de todo lo que les paso, tocaron y se despidieron pero los monjes ahora si se tuvieron que separar pero solo será eso cuando toque taller.

Omi: ¿Qué taller nos toca?

Sheldon (robot adolecente): bueno les diremos que talleres ahí y quienes están en cada uno: el taller de decoración de interiores en el cual están Irma, Corina, Reya, Jenny, Angélica, Blackfire, Jilary y tu Omi.

Omi: ¿Por qué decoración de interiores?

Reya: créeme ninguno te iba a quedar como ese.

Carmen: después corte y confección ahí están Will, Cornelia, Mina, Raven, Liliana, Xiadani, yo y tu Kimiko.

Carlitos (rugrats crecidos): cocina en el ahí están Taranee, Zoey, Bridget, Lita, Terra, Chico Bestia, Ciborg, Tommy, Susi, Sheldon, yo y tu Clay.

Clay: ya me lo esperaba.

StarFire: Artes Plásticas, en él están Robin, Hay Lin, Filiberto, Kimi, Bratt, Amy, Serena, Ami, Yumi, Evelyn, Antonio, yo y tu Raimundo.

Raimundo: de los demás que me han dicho prefiero artes plásticas.

Omi: hay otro taller.

Angélica: si el de bordados y tejidos pero ese es el peor de todos no haces nada y te aprueba pero bueno solo los lunes les toca a los 3 "A" y a los 3 "B", a los 3 "C" les toca el viernes y eso en las primeras tres horas de la mañana.

Carmen: vámonos chicos, monjes que les vayan bien.

Todos se fueron a su respectivo taller y salón, ahí se la pasaron las tres últimas horas, dieron la 1:30 y esa fue la hora de la salida, Frankie ya estaba esperándolos afuera.

Frankie: chicos suban.

Todos subieron solo estaban ellos y los de Preparatoria.

June: hola viejos y viejetas.

Nikki: ¿Cómo les fue?

Kimiko: nada de lo normal todos son muy buenos.

Sam (tres espías sin límite): que bueno pero ¿les dejaron tarea?

Raimundo: ni me digas la maestra Hilario se pasa con sus prácticas.

Antonio: te aviso que así serán todos los lunes con sus prácticas.

Frankie: vámonos.

Frankie arranco el carro y en 20 minutos con todo y tráfico llegaron a la torre con una llegada normal.

Ace Bunny: y ¿Cómo les fue?

Kimi: lo de siempre taras y sobre los monjes todo fue de maravilla.

Bloo: no hubo carreras por Raimundo.

Kimiko: no para nada.

Coco: coco- cocococo- coco.

Clay: para el que no entendió dijo que ahora hagamos la tarea.

Raimundo: además de las frases del Maestro Fung y de la de los consejeros de Kandrakar ahora las de Coco.

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos para empezar a hacer la tarea, cuando llego el viernes, era de noche y de repente todos los chicos se llevaron a Omi, Clay y Raimundo al cuarto de Jonesy, cuando las chicas a Kimiko al cuarto de Caitlin.

Kimiko: ¿qué paso, que vamos hacer hoy?

Caitlin: algo que hacemos cuando llegan personas nuevas.

Jonesy: y se llama…

Jonesy y Nikki: velada de secretos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Leticia es una amiga más alta que Evelyn, su cabello es corto de color negro, sus ojos color cafe oscuro, le gusta el basquetboll, su signo es Acuario, es de caracter fuerte y cuando se enoja es de cuidado, es muy buena amiga y siempre se preocupa por los que más quiere, le gusta mucho el cine, es fanatica de la literatura también, su libro y pelicula favorita: Harry Potter, su sueño es ser directora de cine.

Vaitiare es una amiga de la misma estatura que Evelyn, o incluso un poco más alta Evelyn a veces, es un poco gordita, su cabello le llega por el hombro de color amaraillo palido, sus ojos son verde claro, le ENCANTA el anime, es la única del salón que a visto más anime, le gusta el rock al igual que Leticia, su signo es Cáncer, es linda en caracter, pero a veces es dura al decirte tus verdades, tambien le gusta leer, a veces parece que esta loca al hacer ciertas cosas, su sueño es ser abogada.


	4. Velada de secretos

HOLA!!! bueno pues miren, en este capitulo sabran de parejas que yo invente, bueno no invente, sin o que uní un personaje de una caricatura con otro personaje de otra caricatura, se que me diran loca, (sobretodo con una) bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, y no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo la acción comienza, que les valla bien, Bye.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Velada de secretos, grandes sorpresas

Raimundo: ¿de qué estás hablando Jonesy?

Caitlin: fácil Kimiko aquí todas y tú nos vamos a contar nuestros secretos sobre todo las de amor.

Clay: ¿amor?

Gonart (Kappa Mikey): si todos confiamos en que nadie abriría la boca hasta contando a Bloo.

Bloo: yo no diría ninguno de sus secretos.

Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh): ¿y la vez que casi se te salía que me gusta Clover?

Bloo: ese es un favor agua, Clover y tu son del equipo agua al igual que yo así que esa fue una ayuda.

Joey: ¿decírselo con todo y bocinas por toda la torre? Viejo eso no es ayuda eso es ponerme en vergüenza.

Omi: ¿te gusta Clover?

Duke (Yu-Gi-Oh): extrañamente a Joey le gusta Clover, a Triztan Alex y a mi Sam.

Raimundo: un trío con otro trío, nada fuera de lo común.

Kimiko: un trío con otro trío, es algo común.

Sam: si pero esperamos a que ellos sean son los primeros en dar el paso y lo han hecho.

Alex: pero a veces tartamudean.

Mina: si, Hotaru ahora te toca.

Hotaru: bueno es que me gusta Yu-Gi.

Yu-Gi: me gusta Hotaru.

Raimundo: Ja, aunque no lo creas serian una bonita pareja y lo digo porque tu como Hotaru son tímidos, ¿y cómo no saberlo? si yo conozco a mi equipo aire.

Mitzuki (Kappa Mikey): bueno a mí me gusta Mikey.

Lili: y aun no lo puedo creer que te guste ese adefesio.

Kimiko: oye a ti te caerá mal pero es buena onda.

Mikey: a mí no me gusta nadie hasta ahorita.

Gonart: a mi igual.

Raimundo: pasándome a los chicos del barrio, Güero ya dile a Kuki lo que sientes.

N.4: claro es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo no, además mira quién habla dos caminos una decisión

Raimundo: a lo último pasan conmigo por favor.

Robin: ¿quien sigue?

Angélica: tu N.86.

N.86: claro es fácil nadie.

Frankie: yo me acuerdo que dijiste que alguien te gustaba y tenía cabeza de flama.

Johnny: a mí no me gusta 86, solo me cae bien.

Duke: no te ofendas Johnny pero se cuando mientes.

N.86: bueno y si me gustara ¿qué?

Johnny: te apuesto que con el humor que tiene me saca de volada con una patada.

N.86: lo sacaría de una patada.

Kimiko: que humor.

Jonesy: me toca preguntar y me encanta hablar con los chicos de Naruto.

Rock Lee: aquí vamos.

Naruto: no otra vez Jonesy.

Sakura: es molesto Frankie.

Hinata: si pero ya saben a mí me gusta Naruto.

Wyatt: ya te decidiste Lee.

Rock Lee: no y no me sacaras eso de mis labios.

Raimundo: te gusta TenTen y Sakura.

Rock Lee: GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA.

Raimundo: me la debías por la desvestida que me diste el lunes.

Rock Lee: cambiando de tema, no, no me he decidido.

Naruto: si pero no tienes oportunidad con Sakura por dos simples razones, una va a ser mía y dos le gusta…

Sakura e Ino: Sasuke (con un gran suspiro)

Shikamaru: me choca cuando se pone Ino a pelearse con Sakura.

Chouji: digamos que Sasuke emboba a todas las chicas.

Ino: va a ser mío y punto.

Sakura: en tus sueños.

Helga (Ey Arnold): no empiecen, si se han dado cuenta el no se van a interesar por ustedes lo único que le preocupa es matar a su hermano

Sasuke: a mí no me gusta nadie solo me interesa matar a mi hermano y restablecer mi clan, eso es todo.

Todos se le quedan viendo con miedo.

TenTen: a mí no me gusta nadie pero algún día ya encontrare el amor.

Evelyn: ya lo tienes desde que fuiste ninja.

TenTen: aún sigues con la idea que me gusta Lee por lo que veo, solo soy una amiga que detiene sus locuras pero ser su novia no.

Raimundo: bueno haber ya que estas tan preguntón Jonesy…

Nikki: no me gusta Jonesy.

Jonesy: solo fue mi novia por 3 meses y no funciono.

Caitlin: pero hay esperanza.

Nikki: no, no la hay.

June: _Jonesy y Niki se aman, se besan sentados arriba de un árbol. _

Todos se empiezan a matar de la risa, al igual las chicas ya que N.3 empezó a cantar lo mismo que June.

Bloo: ahora con mi amigo Mac, le gusta la loca de Kikki.

Mac: (gritando como loco) ¿cómo pudiste Bloo?

Kikki: me cae bien Mac pero no creo que sea el indicado no sé, es un poco maduro pero lo que me gusta es que me ayuda mucho en matemáticas ya que a veces no le entiendo.

Omi: yo no he hablado mucho pero creo que Mac si tendría oportunidad con Kikki.

Raimundo: no creo que una loca y un…

Bloo: neeeeeerd.

Mac: ¡BLOO!

Raimundo: iba a decir un niño más bajito que Kikki.

Mac: gra… OYE.

Clay: en el amor no existe limites Rai.

Rev Runner: hablando de las Mew Mew Power ¿sabían que a pato le gusta Renée?

Raimundo: ¿y a quien no?

Todos: ¡RAIMUNDO!

Raimundo: vale, vale, me calló.

Renée: ya van a empezar, aquí no está el que me gusta.

Ace Bunny: lo único que pato consigue es que Renée le diga que es un presumido y fastidioso pato.

Pato Peligro: gracias por el cumplido Ace.

Renée: Pato solo es un engreído que a veces no hace bien su trabajo,

Pato: para que se te quite, Pato con lobo tal vez no funcione pero conejo con conejita si funciona A LA PERFECCIÓN.

Ace se queda paralizado por la contestación de Pato.

Lexy Bunny: a Ace lo veo como un gran amigo que lo respeto como líder.

Ace Bunny: muy bien Lexy solo es para mí una amiga punto.

Raimundo: Ace.

Ace Bunny: ¿Qué?

Todos y todas: no mientas.

Ace y Lexy: ¡NO MIENTO!

Lola: bueno pues a mí me gusta Timmy.

Timmy: le gustó a Lola.

Cosmo: si me lo dijo Wanda pero…

Todos: tu estupidez te llevo a decírselo a Timmy.

Cosmo: (llorando) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!}

Timmy: y yo solo la veo como amiga y de seguro espera que yo de el paso o ella me va a coquetear.

Lola: no tengo las agallas para coquetearle además no soy bonita como ustedes.

Cosmo: pero admítelo mejor eso que Tutti.

Timmy: o si.

Matt (Digimon): si pero…

Virginia: me gusta Matt.

Matt: me gusta Virginia.

Yu-Gi: pero no tienes el valor para decírselo.

Matt: no, ella es exigente con los chicos, recuerden como era.

Kimiko: esa eras antes ahora eres otra.

Triztan: pero ya cambio no es capaz de hacer algo así.

Frankie: ¿alguien más?

Jonesy: ¿alguien más?

Yumi: significa que llegó la hora cuchi cuchi.

Kiba: ustedes tres monjes Xiaolin y tu también Antonio les toca, confiesen ¿Quien les gusta?

Kimiko: nadie.

Clay: aún no me toca.

Omi: nadie.

Raimundo cero, nada, nones, naranjas.

Ami: ¿Evelyn, Jilary, Xiadani?

Evelyn: nadie.

Jilary: ni en un millón de años.

Xiadani: seré solterona.

Irma: oye esa es mi frase.

Andy (Las locuras de Andy): claro y creen que nos vamos a creer eso ¿no?

Kimiko: pues créanlo.

Raimundo: ¿quieren que escupa?

Jonesy: o si, todo.

Clay: yo sé que no me va a hacer caso.

Omi: yo igual.

Jilary: solo estoy confundida pero no lo sé con exactitud.

Xiadani: no conviene si lo somos, digo es muy diferente a mí.

Otto (Rocket Power): dilo Raimundo que aquí con os chicos no se escapa nada solo los chicos te molestan y te dan consejos entre todos nos lo damos.

Kimiko: me gusta Raimundo.

Raimundo: me gusta Kimiko.

Wildo: lo sabía, se nota a simple vista.

Antonio: si es cierto.

Evelyn: ustedes ya saben, me gusta Antonio pero con lo que paso en sexto año no creo que se me declare.

Raimundo: mira, como me contaste lo que les paso a ti y a Evelyn yo creo que debes volver a intentarlo si tanto la quieres.

Kimiko: antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Antonio: no quiero sentir eso de nuevo es feo.

Rock Lee: si pero no sabes como ella también sufrió.

Evelyn: como quisiera que me preguntará de nuevo pero como ya se como es yo creo que me voy olvidando de eso.

Herald (ey Arnold): y a ti Clay te gusta Jilary mientras que a Omi le gusta Xiadani.

Xiadani: pero él es pequeño y no es del tipo que me gusta.

Jilary: y yo cuando estuve en el templo con Clay digamos que con mi poder de sarcástica era un poco mala con él.

Sakura: valla esto sí es problema, ¿pero para que están las amigas?

Shino: a la amistad se le podría decir que sirve para la ayuda así que ustedes y otras personas necesitaran ayuda.

Jonesy: hay por favor aquí estamos para divertirnos al modo de los chicos sin chicas, es de noche, ya es fin de semana así que fuera dolor: a divertirnos.

Kimiko: si tienes razón a divertirnos.

Todos empiezan a hablar de otras cosas olvidando lo último, pero otro problema surgía, alguien o mejor dicho muchas personas no muy buenas estaban vigilando a los 68 A y B, era Sendali la hada maligna enemiga de los 68 A y B y los demás eran los enemigos de cada equipo.

Sendali: claro diviértanse, descanse lo que les queda, les di unos días para que casi no entrenaran y se entretuvieran con la llegada de los monjes y los elegidos, pero ya les deje tiempo, ahora ha llegado el tiempo de que ponga en inicio mi plan para destruirlos, el mundo será mío, los villanos con los que hice un trato tendrán lo que les dije y sobretodo destruiré Kandrakar, matare a cada consejero con mi poder y al Oráculo.

Todos empezaron a reírse malignamente Sendali como los villanos, parece que la tranquilidad de los 68 A y B como en el mundo empezara a disminuir.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
